supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mairead O'Creesh Dies
Transcript Cradle Falls, Unholy Walls. is seen reading her Easter Rising book, her bully, Tómas, approaches her Tómas: "Hey, freak, what are you doing?" notices her Rememberance day poppy Tómas: "Why are you even wearing that?!" Mairead: "My great-grandfather died in WWII, he was killed by the Japanese." Tómas: "This country was made for f***ing Irish people! NOT BRITS OR FILTHY HALF-BREEDS LIKE YOU!" Mairead: "Is Patrick Pearse a filthy half breed?" Mairead: "From what I've known, Tómas had a strong hatred for Irish-English and Irish-Scottish people, which he called "filthy half-breed scum", this includes figures like Patrick Pearse, which is a national hero in Ireland, his dad was an Englishman, he believed in "pure" Irish people." Tómas: "No, he is a pure Irishman." Mairead: "He's half English, his dad was English." smacks her across the face, knocking her to the ground Tómas: "HOW DARE YOU SEE PEARSE AS APART OF YOUR FILTHY HALF-BREED RACE!" Mairead: "He also hated Protestants, ironically, Plunkett, MacDonagh and Connolly, maybe a few others, married Protestants, My dad was fully ethnic English from Shankhill, he was descended from English settlers, so, I am Irish-English, just like Patrick Pearse himself." ''' then strangles Mairead, her two classmates watch and try to stop him, he notices one is wearing a poppy and shoots him, he then gets a rope that he stole from the gym classroom and strangles him with it and ties it around a branch, he then drags Mairead to the girl's bathroom Mairead: "TÓMAS! STOP! PLEASE!" then gets a noose, and hangs Mairead, three minutes later, she dies After School '''Mairead: "The school has a basement, he disposed of Colin's corpse via the incinerator, he put my corpse in the basement, and that basement became my burial site, and Pat, his body was put on a noose to warn people." Trial Mairead: "Tómas was tried for me, Patrick and Colin's murder, he defended the deaths of me, my mom told me his exact words "filthy half-breeds and Hun lovers don't deserve to be in Ireland, only pure Irish Catholics deserve the country, not them." His words, not mine, he was sentenced to six years in prison, he was eighteen at the time, which is old enough to be in prison." Judge: "Why did you kill them?" Tómas: "Filthy half-breeds and Hun lovers don't deserve to be in Ireland, only pure Irish Catholics deserve to be in Ireland, not them." man with greying hair gets up Man: "I was a former IRA man and I am disgusted on what you are saying! Most Irish rebels existed because of the English Protestants, I regret every atrocity the Provos committed, and I never forgave myself, apologise to their parents now!" Judge: "The court finds you guilty, Tómas MacSherry, I sentence you to six years in prison." officers handcuff Tómas, who is struggling, screaming and yelling profanity Tómas: "Tiocfaidh ár lá! UP THE F***IN' RA!"Category:Another vs. Normal Party Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Death Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Mature Transcripts